


In Memoriam

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, I finally gave in and wrote a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Much is lost in war, and much is gained in adversity.





	In Memoriam

Narvin had been stood outside the closed door of Leela’s chambers trying to work up the courage to knock for the past 27 microspans. He’d originally been there to request Leela’s presence at Romana’s behest, something about the fate of all Gallifrey, but when he stood outside and heard the sounds of building and inflections of irritation, growing into frustration, growing into despair coming from the room, he had second guessed himself, and continued to second guess himself for a long time.  
As he finally took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock, he heard “I know you are there, Narvin. You may enter.”  
Momentarily taken aback, but relieved, Narvin entered the room - “Leela, Romana sent me to…” - and was greeted by the sight of Leela, sitting on the floor looking dejected in front of a pile of very familiar metal scrap.  
“Is that-”  
“K9. My K9,” Leela answered before he had a chance to finish. “Or rather, as much of him as I could find after Pandora was destroyed.”  
Narvin had never really had any strong feelings regarding the K9 unit, though he recalled how the machine was willing to sacrifice its own existence to save others. At the time he had not thought much of it, but after what had happened to him and Leela in the Axis he had started to think of his friends much more highly and much closer.  
“I wanted to make a memorial to him,” Leela smiled, a wistful, almost rueful sight, “to honour his life and sacrifice. But I did not know how to put any of him together. I had thought that now I have the use of my eyes again I could do it and honour him. But as I am sure you can see…” she trailed off, leaving the mess of parts to speak for itself.  
Narvin was silent for a time. Leela also said nothing, turning her attention towards the remains of her long-dead friend. Narvin could see she was holding back tears.  
Finally, with a grunt of exertion that was more to draw attention to himself than anything else, Narvin sat down opposite to Leela and started examining the parts laid out before him.  
“Narvin-” Leela started, but this time Narvin answered.  
“Come, Leela,” he said, and looked directly into her blue eyes that seemed to contain inside them more wisdom and sorrow and undying hope than Narvin used to think could exist. “We’ll finish it together.”  
Leela smiled again, the warmest and most genuine smile Narvin had ever seen from her, and his hearts skipped a beat.  
Some time later, when Romana entered wondering what was taking Narvin so long to fetch Leela so they could discuss the future of their home, she found them sleeping on the floor, his hand in hers, in front of a modest yet beautiful memorial to their fallen friend, obsolete yet true and loyal to the end, and decided that the future of the planet could wait.


End file.
